New girl
by lovenothate4456
Summary: What happens when Rose Weasley falls for Scorpius Malfoy who is Albus's enemy who likes the same american o.c. as his brother James who is flirting with every girl in the school. One word Drama. First fanfic be nice.
1. Hogwarts Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: First fanfic so plots messy and editing is too**

**New Girl Chapter 1**

"Come on Al." Rose calls impatiently already halfway down the train. "All the compartments are going to be full."

"Sorry I'm coming Rose." I yell after her walking body. I am struggling to pull my trunk and sprint at the same time. "We should check the last few compartments. My dad says those are always empty because the drama happens near the middle." I suggest

"All right let's go." Rose says still walking at 30 miles an hour. How she manages to lug her trunk and run i'll never know.

We reach the last three compartments only one minute later and i am already out of breath. The third to last compartment already has 7 out of the 8 people sitting there including Scorpious Malfoy and some other first years. We are about to leave to check the next compartment when Malfoy walks out.

"Hey, Rose Right" he says without even acknowledging me. "Why don't you ditch him and come in and sit with us?" he gestures towards the other kids.

"Sorry, Scorpious Right," she says imitating him, "But me and Albus POTTER are a package deal." She emphasizes Potter really loudly to show that my dad is famous, but this doesn't affect Scorpious the least bit. Though there is a murmur from the car.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were dating." He sneers knowing perfectly well were related. Sniggers come from his compartment.

"Why you little g…" Rose pulls me back saying something about him not being worth it, but I just want to rip his face out. I inherited my father's protectiveness and i am always ready to defend those i love, but sometimes i can go overboard. Still Rose is my cousin and no one should ever speak to her like that. I'll have to make James prank the ferret jr.

"Come on Albus lets go check the next compartment." Rose says still pulling me with a tight grip. Her hands are so tight my skin is beginning to turn red so i have to remind Rose to let go.

The next car is empty except for a girl with her face in Hogwarts, a History. Even before i see her face i can tell this girl is stunning. Her hair is liquid chocolate flowing down her back. When she looks up to converse with rose i am proven correct. The girl nods and smiles showing off her shimmering teeth. She has big blue eyes that remind me of my moms, but more beautiful. God I never knew anyone could be that pretty.

I am suddenly broken from my trance by Rose stepping on my foot. "Al she isn't groceries so stop checking her out." Rose now hisses. I must look really stupid right now for her to save me. "She said we could sit here." I sit down and I feel my freckled Cheeks turn bright red. "Sorry about Al he gets weird around girls he doesn't see everyday." Rose apologizes jokingly. "By the way my names Rose."

"It's ok Rose I've been getting looks all day because of my accent." She says and I finally notice her strong American accent. "And my name is Annie."

"So Annie, Are you a transfer student here from America?" Rose asks

"Yes I am actually." Annie says.

"So what year are you going into?" Rose asks

"This year i'm going into 2nd year. What year are you guys in?"

"Were in first, but James, Albus' brother will be in your year. Isn't that right Albus?" Rose asks in an attempt to get me to speak.

"Yeah he is. He'll be the one talking about flying all the time." I manage to squeak out of my mouth with a really high voice. How come girls make guys so nervous?

Suddenly I see Rose jumping up in down on her seat and I look out and I see the trolley. "Rose is a candy maniac, but never gets to have any a home because her mom's parents were dentists." I explain to Annie

"I love candy, but my mom didn't give me any money." She says sadly. A plan starts to form in my head on how to make Annie like me more.

Finally, the trolley comes to our compartment and before she even asks what we want I say, "Well take the lot." First, Rose cast me a look of confusion, but then she realizes I'm paying for all of her candy and she stops trying to understand me.

"You know your father did the same thing on his first year." the trolley lady says

"Really I didn't know that? Well that's cool I did something my dad did." I say handing her the money. At least I'm doing something my dad did. I mean, but he also wrestled a troll and found the sorcerers' stone.

"Wow thanks Al this is so sweet." Annie says and hugs me. A goofy smile crosses my face as i realize i am successful.

The three of us have manage to devour the boat load of sweets in a record time, and as soon as we are done the girls vanquish me from the cart so they can change. I have to walk all the way to the other end of the train to the loo to get changed, but i don't mind because i would do anything for a girl as pretty as Annie.

When i return i notice how plain our robes look without house colors. In fact they look just plain sad without a house crest and a striped tie. Just as i am about to mention this the train comes to a halt.

We are here!


	2. Sorting

New Girl Chapter 2

Rose, and I are standing outside the great hall with all the other first years. We are quite a sight with our soaking robes and dripping hair. Of course Rose and i would be the ones to fall in the water. I'm shivering quite ferociously at this point and i am so thankful when Rose cast a quick drying spell. I send her a look of thanks before returning my attention to the lecture we are receiving.

Professor Longbottom (its so weird to call him that) is standing in front of us talking about the houses and rules.

Annie, who managed to stay dry, has left us to go see with Headmaster McGonagall. Something about being sorted privately. I wish I could be sorted privately. Wait did Professor Longbottom just say my name?

"Mr. Potter I think it would be wise if you listened to what I'm saying." Neville said, but smiled and explained that he'd just used my dad as an example for the Gryffindor house of which he was head. " Of course I almost was placed into Huffelpuff myself I still can't place why I was put in Gryffindor."

"What are you talking about Professor your brave? I mean look what you did to old Voldy's snake." The other first years including Rose all flinched when I said Voldy. I mean really he died twice it's not like he could ever come back to life.

"Mr. Potter thank you for reminding us all of that battle." Longbottom says and now I blush feeling really guilty. Whenever I bring that up my dad get all quiet and my mom cries about my dead uncle and our other various dead relatives.

"Sorry professor." I mutter blushing more fiercely. Behind me Scorpious snickers.

"That's perfectly fine Albus, but next time just remember yourself before you try and defend someone." Neville says and my blush softens. God why did I have to get the Weasley blushing genes? James didn't. Oh no when James was embarrassed he could just laugh it off, but not me.

"Alright I have just been signaled we are to go in. Come along." Professor Longbottom says as he opens the doors to the Great Hall and Rose squeezes my hand.

* * *

**Rose's point of view**

The Great Hall is huge and the night sky is so enchanting I can't help but gaze at it. I look over at the tables and see Annie sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Yeah she seems like a Ravenclaw to me. I mean she was reading on the train. Even my mom didn't do that until after the train started moving.

I scan the rest of the hall and my eyes catch James's eyes he sends me a comforting smile. Then when Albus when isn't looking in our directions he mouths to me "did you do it?" I nod and try and suppress a giggle as the image of Albus opening his trunk and finding three pink bras at the top of his trunk. It is even funnier because the bras were prank bras and when Albus touches them he will turn the exact same shade pink as the bras.

"How?" James mouths just as a girl is sorted into Huffelpuff. I think her last name began with a P which means Albus is next.

Before Albus gets called up I send James a smirk that says there is no way I'm telling you.

"Albus Potter." Headmaster McGonagall calls and a surprisingly calm looking Albus walks up to the hat. How can he be so calm? I mean inside I'm freaking out, but Albus just looks happy. Our whole family is or was in Gryffindor Teddy, Victoria, James, and our parents.

Wait is he talking to the hat? Oh my God he is. What could he be…

"Gryffindor." The hat yells cutting off my thought. I look over at Albus giving him a congratulations smile as the Gryffindor table roars with applause. Albus walks over and sits with some other first years I have yet to meet.

Soon Headmaster McGonagall starts calling names again and I lose interest. I look around the hall and my eye catches Scorpious Malfoy's. He sends me a smirk and I send him one right back. I'm not going to wimpy in front of Malfoy. It was his father who sent my mother so many cruel comments.

I look up to the front of the hall as the headmaster calls my name. I put on a mask of indifference as I walk up towards the hat.

"Oh another Weasley." The hat says and I jump at the sound of its voice, "Well let's have a look. You are brave, kind, intelligent, and sneaky. Where to put you oh were to put you? Not Huffelpuff no not Huffelpuff. Your brain is cunning and eager to learn, but books only hold so much interest to you. Where to put you where to put you?"

"Just place me where I will do the best." I think.

"Alright then it better be ….."

* * *

review please


	3. Slytherin

**"Alright then it better be ."**

* * *

I hold my breath waiting for that bloody hat to just get on with it and sort me, but when I hear the hat's next word I gasp. It couldn't be. He did not just say…

"Slytherin!"

This is impossible. I must be dreaming. This can't be true. There is no way that hat just said Slytherin. No way. My head just keeps on denying it.

But it has happened and I Rose Weasley have been sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin, the only house to ever raise a bad wizard, the house uncle Harry's enemy had, and the house notorious for slimy little gits like Malfoy, is now my home for the next 7 years.

I can hear my dad's voice saying "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you", and I feel sick. I know dad was kidding, but now those words are haunting me. They truly wanted me to be a Gryffindor, in fact they were sure i would be. And Al he hated Slytherin. James had been teasing him all Summer about how that is where he would end up. I have failed my family.

I want to cry but i can't. I won't let these people see my walls come down.

I look around and see I am not the only one surprised by my placement. The whole hall is silent. They are all wondering how the daughter of two thirds of the golden trio could be sorted into the house associated with evil. Even headmaster Mcgonnagal seems to be surprised judging by how her fork is hovering just below her mouth. I then realize the hall is worse than silent. It's frozen.

No one moves as I stalk towards my new house table. I can feel every eye at Hogwarts following me. I don't look back at my cousins, yet I still know that those boys' mouths are opened wide. My head is held high as I am determined to keep my dignity in tact. My eyes stare straight at my destination refusing to meet the eyes of anyone. My face is cold and emotionless I am now a Slytherin, and I might as well get used to my ice queen persona.

When I reach my target you can hear the high-pitched squeak of my chair as I pull it out. When I am finally firmly planted in my chair Hogwarts comes back to life. A soft murmur returns to the hall and the sorting continues.

My goodness I really ruined it for Elizabeth Zabini's sorting. Ravenclaw is still in too much awe to give her a standing ovation. Even Mcgonnagal's speech seems to hint a bit of shock. Luckily the house elves are still on their toes as they deliver a delicious meal just in time.

I quietly gather some food on my plate and begin to take in my surroundings. The table is long and dark. The faces, like mine, are emotionless as they gather food and I realize they are the only ones not staring at me.

I also notice that sitting straight across from me is Malfoy.

Isn't that just my bloody luck?

* * *

Thank You for reminding me of this story!


End file.
